Winter Sun
by lostmoonchild
Summary: He had no true obligation to serve or to be civil to any of them.  Now only if he could keep that conviction with the Maoh's second son's presence. ConrartxJeremiah; pre "Summer Snow"
1. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Welcome to "Winter Sun" which can honestly be read either by itself or following "Summer Snow" since I think the story would be able to stand alone. Anyway, for all of you that followed "Summer Snow" I'd like to welcome you back to the story that my brain's developed. For all of you that are just finding this fic: Welcome. Anyway, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

For as long as he could remember, Jeremiah had always known that he was destined to bear the burden of the gift and curse given by the Originators. Those around him thought of him as the true vessel for when the Originators returned to seek revenge upon those that had sealed away the powerful darkness. Until just a short while ago, he had believed them.

He could still see her crimson eyes staring back at him, glowing brightly and telling him of the power that dwelled within. Before this seemingly fragile girl, he was nothing more than a weakling. This girl was the true vessel for the Originators. Every negative emotion that had given power to their creator radiated from her as if there was no more room within her being to suppress it all.

Yet there was something within her eyes that told him that while she may have been the true vessel, there was still kindness. Who was she? Why did she look at him like he was the one person on the planet that she wanted to see? She couldn't have been more than five or six years old although she was rather small for her age.

Before he could even think to ask her name, a flurry of snow surrounded the child and his vision of her vanished without a trace.

Jeremiah said nothing as he climbed the tree, smirking when he remembered how many limbs had been broken over the years. One misstep would break a leg, another an arm. If the wrong step was taken, a life was lost. Three lives had been lost in his entire lifetime although he wished that his half-brother had lost his life. Banishing the problem would merely cause more problems later on and he wasn't in the mood to deal with any of it.

An uneasy feeling came over the young man as he looked around at the surrounding trees. The Maoh should have sent help by now to defend their village against the human army he had seen coming but still there was nothing. Where in the hell were they? Was this Maoh really such an idiot that she would allow such a delicate treaty to be broken?

Then again it wasn't like he cared if the treaty was destroyed. That just meant they couldn't drag him away to vanish from the castle. He just didn't want his village to be destroyed and everybody killed. If he died then it wouldn't be much of a loss. He'd simply be reincarnated again and put through more situations that would make him mad and hate the world.

His crimson eyes dulled for a moment as the world around him shifted, the neat village shifting over to a village full of ruins and corpses. This vision would have bothered him more if he hadn't been seeing it for the better part of a month. Death always seemed to be the focus of his visions and he hated it but there were times where he could see the good to come.

"You shouldn't be up at this hour, Jeremiah." A middle-aged man stated calmly.

Jeremiah jolted from his vision before replying, "Don't you know we're not meant to sleep for long? Sleep's for the weak and we've been chosen to be the vessels."

Even to him it sounded like something that was pounded into a child's head before they became a soldier. Serve your country proudly and if you die, then you've died a noble death. He hated it with a passion. There was no honor in dying at the hands of someone stronger. There was only shame in his eyes although he had the strange feeling that there were no others that would agree. "One day you'll come to realize that all creatures need an adequate amount of sleep. When that will happen, I can't say." The man replied smoothly.

"You do realize that you'll be dead before sunset." Jeremiah snarled. "Everybody in this village will be dead."

"Then we die. No man can change his fate."

"I could if I actually wanted to."

"You mean if you were strong enough."

There were no words to describe how much Jeremiah hated this village and its inhabitants. He knew they whispered behind his back that he was some kind of monster and that if his younger brother didn't commit the greatest crime, they would have sat back while the brothers fought to the death. What they didn't know was that he was fairly certain his brother was meant to be a distraction to those that would hunt him down. Then he'd be free to reproduce with whomever he chose whether they wanted him or not and from his essence a child with greater power would come into existence.

His thoughts unwillingly went back to the child he had seen in his dream, a chill once more going down his spine. What in the world had happened to create her? What hell would his soul go through to fill that child with so much anger and hate but still kindness towards others?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jeremiah walked away from the man and returned to his house knowing that in a short while, he'd be needed to help defend his condemned village.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"_You can't die."_

_Jeremiah stared at the girl and saw she was playing with a doll that had a rope tied around its neck. "What?" Jeremiah asked._

"_You can't die yet. He needs you. He just don't know it yet." The girl stopped her game and looked at him, her crimson eyes glowing._

"_Who are you?" Jeremiah asked shakily as he stepped back._

_The girl stood up and wiped her hands on her bloodstained dress, looking calm as if the blood didn't bother her. "You." The girl answered. "But they call me Nieve. It means snow."_

"_Nieve. That's a weird name."_

"_It's Spanish."_

_He neither knew nor cared what 'Spanish' was. All he cared about was getting away from the girl. "Great. What the hell do you want?" Jeremiah demanded._

"_To tell you something. It's important."_

"_What?"_

"_You need to go to the castle. He needs you."_

_Jeremiah stared at the girl and watched as she grinned up at him. "Who needs me?" Jeremiah asked patiently._

_Nieve stopped a moment before answering, "Him. The soldier. He needs you just like we need him."_

"_We?"_

"_Uh-huh. When you die and get reborn as me, we can go back and be with him. Even the pretty lady will be there with the annoying boy."_

_Who in the world was she talking about? Before Jeremiah could ask his question, the girl smiled again before vanishing in a flurry of snow just as the world around him vanished without a trace._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Jeremiah gritted his teeth in pain as he struggled to move, his lungs burning as he breathed in the scorched air. He didn't know why he was still alive but his vision lingered in his mind. The girl told him to go to the castle. The Maoh was at the castle and he could find out why in the world she had sent the army to destroy them.

Anger and hate fuelled the half-Mazoku man's body as he slowly moved towards the castle, forcing his entire body to work. He could feel his wounds growing infected as he traveled, his entire body growing hot to fight off the infection that raged within his body. If he could find out the truth and kill those responsible, he'd happily die of the infection.

He didn't know how far away from the castle he was before he could travel no more and as his vision began to grow dark, he saw a young woman with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his life kneel down. Her words blended together as she spoke to him before he fell into blissful unconsciousness almost praying that he died so he would never suffer the indignity of being forced to see that which no other should know.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I actually knew Jeremiah's character from the brief descriptions in "Summer Snow" but he was still a royal pain in my ass and I don't think he's going to get much nicer. Oh well, I like him anyway. For anybody who doesn't like yaoi, I suggest you turn back now cause this story will contain yaoi. With that warning said, read and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I honestly don't feel like updating this since one of my favorite older cousins passed away earlier this week so I'm trying to decide if I'll be updating next week or not. Right now I'm not even poking at any chapters so we'll have to see. Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Screams of pain left his lips as Jeremiah regained consciousness, panic growing inside when he realized he couldn't see anything. "It's okay. You're safe now." A gentle voice told him as a pair of soft hands gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Who are you? Why can't I see?" Jeremiah demanded angrily before he reached up and touched the bandages around his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Your eyes are diseased and you made several attempts to claw them out." The woman replied. "My name is Julia. What's yours?"

Jeremiah snarled angrily before snapping, "Go fuck yourself, lady."

He heard a soft sigh leave her lips before she answered, "You're still very sick. I had hoped you would sleep until your wounds had healed more."

"I thought I told you to go fuck yourself!"

Julia sighed softly as she felt the anger and fear radiating off of the man. From his overall attitude at the moment, she wasn't going to pay attention to his words knowing what he was feeling. "You're a difficult man." Julia answered gently. "You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Jeremiah paused a moment, taking note on how gentle her hands moved over his injured body. She didn't seem to be depending on her eyes to check his injuries but instead was relying on touch alone. "You're blind." Jeremiah said softly.

"Yes."

He bit back a scream of pain before hearing the door opening. "So he's awake. Finally." A male voice said with an air of arrogance.

"Lord von Spitzweg, he's still injured and very ill." Julia told the man.

Lord von Spitzweg? Stoffel von Spitzweg? If he was unaware before that he was in deep shit then now he knew for certain. The rumors of Stoffel's eagerness and prejudice against half-Mazoku people had even reached his own little village and everybody had agreed to stay away from the man. "What's your name, boy?" Stoffel asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Jeremiah responded.

He could almost feel Stoffel's anger at his reply and Jeremiah smirked in satisfaction. There was no way in hell he was going to allow this arrogant prick to order him around. The blind medic, however, may be a different story if she didn't betray him in favor of a higher status. "Please, he's too ill." Julia said softly but firmly. "A relapse could kill him."

Yes, please let him have a relapse but only after he found out the truth behind his village's slaughter. Then he could kill those responsible then he could have a relapse. "Don't worry, lady. I'm not gonna kick the bucket until I find out what in the fuck happened." Jeremiah snapped at her.

"You're not leaving that bed." Her voice was patient as she spoke to him but still full of warning as to what would happen if he did leave the bed without her consent.

He didn't know why but he didn't want to disobey the woman. There was something about her that he hated with a passion but a need to please her was almost overwhelming. "Bitch." Jeremiah grumbled as he pouted.

Soft laughter reached his ears as he listened to Stoffel and Julia talk. It was clear that she wasn't going to back down from her opinion that he needed to rest and Jeremiah nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Stoffel left. "Jeremiah," he said finally.

Julia started slightly before facing him, sensing that he still wasn't going to trust her. "Excuse me?" Julia questioned.

"You wanted my name, didn't you? It's Jeremiah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jeremiah." Julia sat down and smiled pleasantly at him. "Now why don't you tell me how you became so injured?"

"Go fuck yourself."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

She didn't think she had ever met such a stubborn man that took pleasure in telling those around have inappropriate relations with their mother although she supposed that he was more civil to her than anybody else. Today he had only told her to go fuck herself twice and had actually told her a little about himself before shutting down. "Julia!" The blind woman jumped slightly at the voice and smiled brightly.

"Lady Celi, how are you?" Julia asked lightly.

Lady Celi gave a weary smile before answering, "I've been hearing some things about that man that you found."

The two women walked through the hall with Lady Celi listening as Julia gave her an update. "He still won't tell me what happened." Julia said finally. "He's distrustful but that just may be his overall personality. I don't think he's used to kindness."

The blonde woman glanced over at Julia for a moment before answering, "Rumor has it he's a handful."

"Jeremiah takes pleasure in telling those around him to have inappropriate relationships with their mother. I'm actually going to check his eyes tomorrow and hopefully the bandages will be able to come off for good."

"That'd be nice. He's one of them, right?"

"Yes."

Lady Celi fell silent, her thoughts wandering. She had heard stories about the seers, how their eyes required the lives of others just to see anything in the past or future. Sleep was a foreign concept to them, only accepting them for a few short hours before they were forced to remain awake despite being exhausted.

Sooner or later, she had heard, they all fell into insanity and either killed themselves or someone killed them. From what she had heard according to the rumors, he was going to be one of the few that would need to be killed when he gave into insanity. She just prayed that he hadn't already given in or was on the verge of giving in to whatever insanity was growing. "How dangerous do you think he is?" Lady Celi questioned.

"He seems more interested in yelling at people than causing physical harm."

"Is he cute?" There was interest in the woman's green eyes that caused the blind woman to sigh.

"If you wish, you may see him tomorrow. It's best not to let him know that you're the Maoh although I'm almost certain he'll know already."

Lady Celi inwardly shivered at the idea of being watched without her knowledge before asking, "Do you know the extent of his abilities?"

Julie shook her head slightly. "Every time I asked, he'd say something inappropriate and whenever he was asked by someone else, he'd tell them to have an inappropriate relationship with their mother."

Naturally she shouldn't have been surprised but Lady Celi couldn't help but wonder just why exactly the man was so hostile towards those around him. Julia thought he wasn't familiar with kindness so was it really a matter of him needing to become familiar with kindness? "I'll see him tomorrow morning." Lady Celi told her. "Now let's go look at material for your wedding dress."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He was becoming familiar with the darkness that surrounded him and much to Jeremiah's shock, he found himself beginning to look forward to Julia's presence. "About fucking time you got here! I was about to tear these bandages off with or without your fucking consent!" Jeremiah shouted when he sensed Julia enter the room.

"Must you really say such words?" Julia asked with a sigh. "You know I'm going to see how your injuries are so you can afford some patience."

"Fuck you."

Lady Celi raised an eyebrow as she stared at the man, seeing his dark hair was pouring softly over his shoulders. If it weren't for Julia's assurances that the man had pants on, she would have sworn he was nude beneath the sheets. "Hello, Jeremiah. My name is-"

"I know who you are, lady." Jeremiah snapped at her. "You and your fucking people are on my permanent shit list so you might as well fess up cause I don't hold back for women!"

Now she was confused. What had they done to anger the man? "I don't understand. Perhaps once Julia's done tending to your eyes, we can discuss whatever it is that's angered you." Lady Celi responded.

"Go fuck yourself."

He was going to shut down in a few minutes, Julia knew, so she touched his arm. "Please calm yourself, Jeremiah." Julia told him. "I'm going to remove the bandages now."

Jeremiah huffed as he sat still, feeling the woman's dainty fingers removing the bandages, inwardly shivering when she touched his face. "What? No questions today or are you letting your Demon Queen do all the asking?" Jeremiah questioned cautiously.

"Do you want me to ask something?" Julia questioned with a small smile.

"Don't sound so fucking pleased. I'm just wondering so I know how many throats I'll have to slit."

He wasn't going to hurt them, she just knew it. His heart wasn't really in the threat although Julia suspected that he was fully planning on making somebody pay. "Just calm yourself, Jeremiah." Julia scolded softly. "You've been making remarkable progress since you first came here."

Lady Celi felt her breath catch in her throat as Julia removed the final bandages, amazed at the brilliant red orbs that shot unfocused glares at them. "How do you feel?" Lady Celi questioned.

"Fuck. You're blonde." Jeremiah grumbled as he leaned back against the headboard before glancing at Julia. "You're okay, I guess."

"Jeremiah, answer the question." Julia sighed.

"I feel fine! Now can I get out of this fucking bed?"

"Not yet. In a few days perhaps."

Jeremiah grumbled as he lay down and threw the blankets over his head, clearly pouting. Julia smiled softly as she got up and patted the bump where she knew his head was. "I'll have something brought up from the kitchen. Anything you prefer?" Julia questioned.

The man paused a moment before answering, "Is fruit okay?"

"Fruit's fine. I'll bring it up in a bit."

"Whatever."

The two women smiled softly as they left the room, Lady Celi feeling considerably better than she had before. "I think you're right. He's not used to kindness." Lady Celi answered. "He is a difficult man and I can see why some are uncomfortable with the idea that he's here. You seem to be handling him well."

"He's difficult but I've met men like him before." Julia responded.

"His wounds didn't look that bad."

"No, but I know that once he does get out of that bed then there's going to be trouble. Not all of the soldiers here are pleased that there's someone like him here."

Lady Celi nodded slightly before smiling softly to herself. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she just had a feeling that things at the castle were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Honestly, Jeremiah, do you really need to be such a pain in the ass to Julia? You know she only wants to help you. *shakes head* So anyway, I'm not entirely sure I could manage Jeremiah's temperament while I'm feeling depressed so we'll have to see. If I see you guys next week, you'll know I'm feeling okay enough to poke at chapters. If not, well, I owe you guys two chapters I guess. Anyway, read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Yes, Jeremiah is such a pain in the ass but I still rather like him. There will be moments when he's not such a pain in the ass and I personally feel in an upcoming chapter that there's even more of a connection between Jeremiah and Nieve as siblings. Anyway, here's chapter three and I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Even if he had kept the bandages over his eyes, Jeremiah knew he would have still been able to feel the looks of absolute dislike on their faces. Stupid noble bastards thinking they were so high up on the food chain. If he had the ability to, he'd make sure they each knew the meaning of pure hell. "The hell you bastards looking at me like I fucked your mothers for?" Jeremiah snapped angrily at them.

Stoffel's eyebrow twitched in irritation and for a moment he wondered if he shouldn't just spare them all the headache and have the man killed. It wouldn't be hard to convince his sister but he needed the man's abilities if he wanted the humans to be defeated. "You're under obligation-"

"Fuck you so why don't you go fuck your mother?" Jeremiah snarled at him. "I'm not a solider for this stupid country and I'd rather be dead!"

"You do realize that could easily be arranged." Stoffel snapped at the younger man.

"Jeremiah, stop." Julia said with a small sigh. "Please."

A low growl left the young man's lips as he complied with Julia's request, seeing immediately that Stoffel was interested in the new information. "We were under the impression that nobody survived the humans' attacks. Clearly we were mistaken in our information." Lady Celi told him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Somehow he doubted it but the look in her eyes said she truly was. Was it possible she was actually innocent of any wrongdoing? If so, then who ordered the attack? "Bunch of bastards anyway." Jeremiah replied icily. "It doesn't matter."

"From what we heard, the humans were all killed."

"Yeah. What of it? From what I heard, none of you bastards even _like_ humans. Disgusting creatures anyway."

Stoffel smiled happily before answering, "You would make a fine solider if your talents weren't so… invaluable."

And he'd make a fine target if Jeremiah wasn't so positive he'd be killed for killing the clearly power hungry man. Please let him get killed during this war. There was just no description of how easily this war would end if that prick were dead. Just let him die peacefully and-

Jeremiah's vision suddenly shifted to some distant place. He watched as the demon army fought against some random human army, blood staining their faces and armor. Blood soaked swords sang as they struck one another while sickening sucking noises reached his ears when the blades would strike flesh.

Before he knew it, the man was doubled over as his stomach's contents were introduced to the floor. "Jeremiah!" Julia rushed over to the man and put a soothing hand on his forehead. "You're running a fever. Back to bed with you."

"Fuck you, lady." Jeremiah groaned before another wave of nausea struck.

He yelped in surprise when the woman suddenly twisted his ear, warning him to be quiet and just do as she told him. Distantly they could hear the maids being called in to clean up the man's vomit and Jeremiah felt absolutely no pity for them. "What did you see?" Julia asked soothingly as she placed a cold cloth on the man's forehead.

"A battle." Jeremiah groaned, shivering beneath the heavy blankets. "Pathetic thing is, I've seen worse and didn't blow chunks."

Gods help him, he was really sick if he was confessing a vision. If people started poisoning him just to keep him sick enough to confess visions he was going to steal food from the kitchen just to ensure he didn't continue to get poisoned. "You're still not completely recovered from your eyes' disease." Julia explained patiently. "That vision was enough to make you ill again."

"Fuck you." Jeremiah groaned as he curled up into a ball. "Seriously. Go fuck yourself."

Someday she was going to figure out why he was such a difficult man but she had heard that all of those that had come before him had been rather difficult as well. Only a few people had ever been able to get them to listen without threats of death. "I'll bring you something easy to digest. Broth and crackers, I think." Julia said with a sigh.

"Gonna add poison?"

As soon as the words left his lips, Jeremiah flinched and regretted them. "No other lives need to be lost in this war. Someday I believe humans and Mazoku will stand together." Julia told him. "And those that are of both won't be shunned."

"Don't hold your breath, lady. All the bloodshed can't be forgotten overnight."

Calmly excusing herself, Julia left the room knowing that the man truly must have been ill if he was willingly discussing such things with her. When he was well again, she knew full well that they wouldn't ever have such discussions.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He'd be lying if he said he cared if he got into trouble for sneaking out since it wasn't like anybody was going to do anything. Sometimes he thought that everybody was hoping that he'd get killed just for having human blood in him. It wasn't his fault that his mother had fallen in love with a human. He was just the product of that love and he happened to love his mother's country.

Now he heard that there was actually somebody in the country that was more hated than any half-Mazoku. It was probably a good thing that he needed to visit his mother anyway so he could get a glimpse at this hated person. "So I've heard some interesting things about Shin Makoku's most hated person." Josak said lazily.

"Such as?"

"He's apparently the Originator's vessel."

The brunette stared in shock at the orange-haired man, not wanting to believe what was going on. "Impossible. They were destroyed by Shinou and Daikenja." Conrart responded coolly.

"I'm not lying. They say his name's Jeremiah and that Julia's been taking care of him since he's pretty sickly. They say it's the eyes causing him the problems."

Conrart was silent as he and Josak walked down the street, irritation crossing his features. "What else?" Conrart questioned.

"He's apparently a half-breed. Hates Stoffel with a passion, not sure where your Lady mother stands with him." Josak raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to check him out?"

"Perhaps."

"Have fun."

Rolling his eyes, Conrart continued on towards the castle knowing that his mother would be thrilled with his presence.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_The battle around him raged on, the soldiers from Shin Makoku wearing what he could only assume was armor. They were all so shabby that not even a child would consider using them to play soldiers with. Clearly this was the unit composed entirely of half-Mazoku men wanting to prove their loyalty to the country that spat on them._

_A brunette that vaguely reminded him of a lion fought, his brown eyes flashing with irritation as he fought against the human soldiers that fought to destroy them all. Blood poured from a wound over one of his eyes but still he fought as if he was determined to die with honor. Clearly this one had been trained from birth to handle a sword whereas the others didn't seem to hold much interest in anything other than proving themselves._

_Suddenly the brunette swung and-_

Jeremiah cursed as the vision that had held him suddenly broke, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the blonde Maoh approach with the same brunette from his vision. "I thought you'd be out here." Lady Celi said brightly as she smiled at him. "Conrart, this is Jeremiah. Jeremiah, this is my middle son, Conrart."

Both men eyed each other warily before Jeremiah gave the brunette a cool smirk. "So do they give all us half-breeds shitty lives here or does your precious Shinou have some kind of major plan here?" Jeremiah questioned.

"You clearly think that the Originators are going to come back."

"Not in my lifetime. Don't worry, they'll come back and I'm sure you'd die just for the chance to take them on."

Irritation flashed in Conrart's eyes as he stared into the other man's mocking eyes. "They're dead and if you even think that you can raise them, you'd mistaken." Conrart snarled at him.

Jeremiah smiled coolly before replying smoothly, "What's dead needs to stay rotting in the ground. If I see any fool trying to bring the dead back, I will kill them myself."

Giving Lady Celi a small nod, the raven turned and left the area clearly uncomfortable with being around Conrart. As they watched him leave, Conrart knew that he needed to get to the bottom of the mystery known simply as Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, keep in mind that before Yuri showed up, Conrart was pretty angry so he's not out of character. I mean, you'd be pretty mad too if you got called a traitor for stuff that's out of your control so I'm working with that logic. Anyway, reviews keep the muse happy and writer's block away so read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I'm actually enjoying watching Conrart and Jeremiah's interactions with each other so it's proving to be a source of entertainment. Unfortunately more of their interactions will have to wait but I'll give you guys more info at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Some part of him realized that this could possibly count as stalking while another part of him realized that this was merely ensuring that his Lady Mother was safe. Of course he knew that this was merely sating curiosity. They were in the middle of a war and this stranger suddenly came up out of nowhere, injured and sick, where he could be easily found and taken to the castle.

Conrart watched as the dark-haired man went through some familiar sword movements, moving slowly and with his eyes closed. Was this some kind of meditation? "It's not polite to stare." Jeremiah said finally.

The brunette stiffened slightly before stepping out of his hiding spot and seeing that Jeremiah's eyes were now open and staring intensely at him. "You know how to use a sword. I was under the impression that your village had been secluded." Conrart stated coolly.

"I was under the impression that every half-breed with a brain had taken off once this stupid war had stared. I guess some of them decided to stay behind."

Irritation crossed Conrart's features before answering smoothly, "I suppose if you consider me to be an idiot for wanting to defend my mother and prove my loyalty, you're even stupider than me seeing as you're the one that willingly came running to the castle."

Crimson eyes flashed angrily as Jeremiah moved to punch Conrart, their angry eyes glaring hatefully at each other. "As if you have room to talk." Jeremiah snarled. "How come you came here in the first place? Eager to see what in the hell someone like me looked like or were you convinced that I was going to kill your mother?"

"Who says you won't?" Conrart snapped at him.

"As if I'd kill anybody without a damn good reason."

Conrart's fist shook with anger as he glared hatefully at the other man, feeling his heart racing frantically in his chest. "Something tells me that you would. Your kind are nothing more than murderers."

The anger in Jeremiah's eyes seemed to vanish without a trace before suddenly flaring up again. "Fuck you." Jeremiah told him. "Fuck you and whatever high horse you came riding in on. In the end, we all die regardless of what we choose to believe and what in the hell our parents decided to do."

Spitting at the brunette, Jeremiah turned and stormed into the castle determined to get away from the soldier. When he was in the safety of his room, the raven leaned against the door and sighed softly to himself. Whatever in the hell that girl saw in that idiot, it had better be something worthwhile or he was going to figure out how to ensure she was _never_ born.

Puffing his cheeks out angrily as if he were a child, Jeremiah forced himself to relax and began trying to watch for any surprises that the future would hold.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Having expected that his mother would make sure a room was set up for him, Conrart sighed to himself. His thoughts wandered to the raven with irritation growing each moment. Just how in the hell did someone have the nerve to call another an idiot when they had done the exact same thing? Clearly this man wasn't right in the head!

Suddenly feeling drained of any irritation, Conrart closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to wander away from all traces of reality and into a world he didn't dare to believe would ever exist.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A grunt left the raven's lips as he felt another fist imbed itself into his gut, sending him to his knees only to be held up by two soldiers. Anger flashed in his eyes as he fought against him, trying desperately to regain his freedom before they actually killed him. "Pin him to the wall!" The soldier snapped at the other two. "Ass to me!"

Terror filled the man as he was shoved against the cold stone, his crimson eyes glowing as the fear grew within him. He could feel the soldier's hand moving against the curve of his butt before lightly squeezing. "Got a nice ass. Tough specimen. Very nice." Jeremiah could just feel himself dying inside.

It had been two months since his arrival to the castle and he was slowly beginning to eliminate suspects. The maids naturally were knocked off despite his suspicions that one could never trust the seemingly innocent and slowly he was moving through the ranks trying to determine which ones were in charge of the attacks.

Not once in the two months did he ever spot the soldiers that had attacked his village and every alarm in his head went off. Was it possible that a noble had set up the attack? If so, which one? He had ten major nobles to look at and several minor nobles so just trying to figure out which one was responsible would take a good century or two.

"Get the hell off me!"

Jeremiah noted with satisfaction that he had managed to hit the one groping him only to feel warm blood pour from a wound as his head was smashed against the cold wall. "One more move like that and I'll slit your throat right here." The soldier on his left snarled in his ear.

"Then you'll bring another like me. Didn't you stupid bastards know that we get reincarnated and know who killed the incarnation? Helps us get our revenge." Jeremiah snarled at him.

He grunted when he was pushed harder against the wall, his heart beginning to race when he felt something hard pressing against him. "Hey!" A familiar voice shouted.

Jeremiah nearly breathed a sigh of relief when the soldiers released him, his eye narrowing angrily when he saw who exactly it was that had come to his rescue. "Lord Weller! We didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

A snarl left the man's lips as he stared into the cool, collected brown eyes that seemed to mock him alone. Conrart raised an eyebrow at the man before grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. "I wanted to talk to you. Next time don't make me hunt you down." Conrart said as he dragged Jeremiah away.

Resisting the urge to raise his middle finger like he had seen in his dreams, the raven followed quietly behind. "I'm not a fucking dog to be called." Jeremiah snarled at him. "You can't fucking expect me-"

"Shut up. Someday you're going to figure out that we're on the chopping block and when that day comes, you'll learn to use your sources."

"Like you do? Fucking bastard."

"Let's pretend for five minutes that I just kept you from getting raped. Do you really think anybody's going to believe that you didn't want their attention when it'll be three against one?"

Glowering at the brunette for a moment, Jeremiah sighed. "What do you want, Weller?" Jeremiah demanded.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit. Everybody wants something in return. You want a better future? Fuck that. Good things don't happen to half-breeds!"

Conrart raised an eyebrow, fully aware that the other man was scared. He had heard a rumor that the raven tended to be more aggravated when he was scared and swore a lot more when he was furious although for the life of him, Conrart couldn't remember ever hearing that Jeremiah was ever happy. "Hey." Conrart said softly.

"What?"

Looking patiently at the other man, Conrart offered a small smile. "Wanna go riding tonight?"

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: When all else fails, ask if the person wants to go riding. Okay, so for the next month updating may get a little crazy due to work and me agreeing to make five child costumes for Halloween so sadly fanfics are going to take a backseat for a while. No worries, I'll work on them when I get a chance so we'll see what next week brings. Read and review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: Holy crap, it's an update! Thanks for the review and for being so patient while I got costumes finished up. I actually finished the costumes no more than a couple days ago (with the help of a sewing machine) so I'm happy and updating. Um... Nothing much to report about the chapter other than I'm fairly content with it and that I couldn't help but grin with chapter seven due to an interesting discussion so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Conrart smiled softly as he watched his younger brother, seeing the agitation in the blonde's green eyes. No matter how poorly he was treated there would always be love in his heart towards Wolfram. "You seem to be in a good mood." Lady Celi commented with a small smile.

Knowing full well that he'd be best to watch what he said in response, Conrart smiled slightly in amusement. "I was just thinking that tonight's a beautiful night. The moon's going to be full."

Stoffel snorted. "Perfect for attacking the humans or for the humans to attack our troops!" Stoffel responded.

"Then let me join so I can get rid of as many of those disgusting humans as possible!" Wolfram shouted.

"You're still too young." Lady Celi told her youngest son.

Irritation crossed on Wolfram's face as he sulked, glaring hatefully at Conrart as if it were his fault. While he was used to such hateful looks, it still hurt to get them from his younger brother when the memories of the days when he had been adored were still fresh in his mind. "I really wish you'd reconsider your choices for the military." Stoffel said stiffly as he looked at his least favorite nephew. "It'd be a shame if something were to happen to you."

And yet his eyes said plainly that he wouldn't care either way. Conrart forced himself to remain calm before answering, "If I can serve my country then I will. Even if that means dying to prove my loyalty."

He knew his answer would upset his mother but Conrart couldn't find the strength to find words that would also comfort his mother. He just wanted to prove to his uncle that he didn't even think about betraying their country for any reason whatsoever. "You seem to be getting close to that seer." Stoffel said coolly.

"When he's not cursing those around him, he's actually pleasant." Conrart stated calmly. "At least as pleasant as he's willing to get."

A single glance at Wolfram told him exactly what the blonde thought of Jeremiah. "I don't care for him! If he weren't so useful to the country then I'd happily have him killed for his insolence!" Wolfram huffed.

"Just because he called you Lord Brat?" Conrart questioned with a slightly amused look. "I can't say that you didn't have that one coming, Wolfram, seeing as you insulted him first."

"He's nothing more than a disgusting half-breed!"

His words were meant to hurt and Conrart was careful not to let his brother or uncle see that his words indeed did hurt. "Just remember that the next time you insult him, Jeremiah may not be so kind and refrain from doing anything." Conrart told his brother.

"As if I need your advice!"

Shaking his head slightly at his hot-headed brother, Conrart put his fork down before excusing himself. As soon as night fell upon the kingdom the two would go out for a midnight ride and no one would be able to disturb them.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He really didn't know why he had agreed to this in the first place but as Jeremiah patted his horse and rubbed the soft, velvet nose there was a sense of peace. Whatever magic horses held upon men always seemed to work to soothe them and bring about a feeling of peace. "Someday we'll return home, my precious." Jeremiah murmured softly.

The horse stared at him for a moment before rubbing its soft nose against the man's cheek. "I thought you'd be waiting here." Conrart commented.

"You're late, Weller."

Conrart smiled softly as he prepared his horse, watching the crimson-eyed man carefully. "Your horse isn't ready. I assume you've been waiting for me?" Conrart asked lightly.

"He's ready whenever I am." Jeremiah replied smoothly as he jumped onto the horse, taking handfuls of the black mane.

Brown eyes widened in surprise as horse and rider moved together in sync, watching as Jeremiah was able to control the horse without a bridle and remain on the strong creature's back without a saddle. As soon as he had saddled and bridled his own horse, Conrart got on and the two began racing through the night.

Laughter left Jeremiah's lips as they raced, feeling the cool night wind blow through his hair. Tightening his legs against the horse's ribs, Jeremiah released the mane in favor of raising his arms to the sky. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the stars unaware that Conrart was watching with a look that spoke of his amazement.

With the moonlight shining against his pale skin, Conrart almost thought for a moment that he was dreaming. There was something about the other man's laughter that made his stomach tighten with anticipation. It wasn't the kind of anticipation that came with being attacked, but one that came with…pleasure.

Taking hold of the horse's mane again, Jeremiah glanced at Conrart as they ran together. For being the Maoh's second son, he at least had more personality than his brothers. The elder brother seemed to have a stick up his ass while the younger brother needed his ass kicked. Repeatedly. Yet this one seemed to be the perfect balance between the two although Jeremiah thought he needed to make his own demands made known to those around him.

Neither one spoke until they stopped to rest their horses, jumping down to drink as their horses thirstily drank the cold water. "You like riding like that?" Conrart questioned as he glanced over at the other man.

"Riding like you bastards do is unnatural."

"How's it unnatural?"

"It just fucking is."

Conrart watched for a few moments, seeing that all the joy that had been on Jeremiah's face was now gone. "You're always so angry at everybody. Even the ones that didn't do anything to you." Conrart said softly. "Why?"

"Would you fucking like to see shit you didn't want to even know?" Jeremiah snapped at him. "Out of everybody that came before me, _I'm_ the weakest! My village thought I was the strongest but I'm the least talented! At least my fucking incarnation will make up for what I'm lacking!"

"You've seen your incarnation?" Conrart questioned.

Jeremiah huffed angrily. "You wouldn't know cause you're an idiot, but I have seen my incarnation. People like me see the person we're to become next within a year of our deaths."

"So you're going to die soon."

"Yep. I'll be killed by somebody since I know your uncle's already planning on offing me as soon as I stop being useful."

He spoke so casually about death that Conrart wondered if it hadn't been an active part in his life. "He actually wishes I wasn't his nephew." Conrart responded. "Stoffel hates humans and those with human blood in them."

"Then he's gonna piss himself when the next Maoh's chosen. Personally I don't envy the next bastard that's gotta deal with this stupid country's next Maoh."

Once one got past the man's rough language, it was clear to see that Jeremiah was fairly decent, Conrart noted with amusement as they discussed the war and their distain over being judged over something they had no power over. His entire personality, Conrart discovered, had been developed from years of being talked about as if he were some kind of monster and being betrayed by those he thought he could trust. While he could sense that there was anger on Jeremiah's part regarding his village being destroyed, Cornart could see that there was something the man hadn't been telling them.

Eventually they mounted their horses and began riding back to the castle, determined not to get caught. "Do you want to do this again some other night?" Conrart asked softly.

"Sure. If anybody asks though, I'm gonna deny everything."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Fuck you."

Conrart smiled softly to himself knowing that sooner or later the raven's favorite phrase would have come into play. He couldn't admit to himself just yet but he was beginning to enjoy the rough man's company. Perhaps, though, more than what he was ever going to be comfortable with.

If he had been paying attention, however, he would have noticed the expression on Jeremiah's face that told him that he wasn't alone in his feelings.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: *beats head against wall* Why are the cute ones such a pain in the ass when it comes to emotions? I personally love horses and the feeling of peace that comes when I'm around them cause no matter what they tend to calm people down so the riding scene was something I was looking forward to writing. Anyway, I gotta get to bed due to work in the morning and a busy Halloween weekend so read and review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: *singing* Would you take my hand? Would you run away with me to a destination where we can be so free? *jumps* It's Friday? Holy crap the week's gone by fast. Okay, so thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm hyper right now cause I'm already plotting for SoDak and that makes me hyper. So here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

When dealing with stubborn people, patience was often the best way to make them give in. Sooner or later even the most stubborn of souls gave in just for the torment to stop. "Tell us what you see." Stoffel stated coolly to the man.

Sweat glistened on Jeremiah's face as he panted heavily, trying desperately to ignore his body's cries. He knew for certain that it wasn't Lady Celi wanting to know, she would have just come and asked him. For some reason he couldn't deny her or even Julia anything they wanted from him. "Fuck you." Jeremiah snarled.

A gasp left his lips as he felt the knife's tip press into the soft flesh of his foot, his toes curling in an attempt to push the object of pain away. They wouldn't kill him right away, not while there were still bits of the future to be made into their own and twisted for their benefits.

_The temple was dark and filled with an urgency that was barely held at bay by the calmness and determination. He could see those three demon brothers standing with a rather fluttery man and a young teenager with black hair and eyes. He could even see two other men with the same colorings; one radiating an ancient spirit while the other seemed to radiate a protective aura. "The idiot is our Maoh and the Sun. The tall one's his brother. The old one's the Moon."_

_Jeremiah turned and saw the girl sitting on one of the old boxes, her feet swinging lightly. "You!" Jeremiah shouted._

"_Hi. You meet him yet? The soldier that needs us?" Nieve questioned lightly._

"_Go to hell!"_

_Nieve sighed softly as she rubbed her head. "I forgot you were such a pain in the ass." Her crimson eyes suddenly flashed with interest. "Oh, look! Our Lord and Master possessed Wolfram."_

_Jeremiah turned and watched as the blonde disrupted the sealing ceremony before his heart was removed. It was almost unbearable watching the looks of pain that crossed their features as the blonde crumpled to the ground although Jeremiah was amused to see that the one with glasses had gone to sit on the stairs next to the possessed Shinou._

_He watched as Conrart's arm was removed and Gwendal's eye stolen, his heart clenching when he saw the look in Conrart's eyes. "You did meet him." Nieve murmured softly as Yuri grabbed Wolfram's lifeless body._

"_He's not our Lord's host!" Jeremiah shouted._

"_But he'll do for now. If she was nearly as strong now as our Maoh will be, she'd be okay."_

"_She? Lady Celi?"_

_Nieve visibly shuddered before answering, "No. The pretty lady."_

_Lady Celi was pretty enough and as the scene changed to the blonde woman crying over her deceased son's body. There was a girl with brown hair crying too and even that idiotic looking Maoh looked upset. "So are you going to take a back seat in these visions or what?" Jeremiah asked irritably._

"_In your Glimpses, my Echoes."_

"_Glimpses? Echoes?"_

"_Echoes, past. Mirrors, present. Glimpses, future."_

_Before Jeremiah could respond, the vision cleared away to nothing._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He knew he was going to get beaten within an inch of his life but his vision had bothered him. There was no obligation on his part to tell them of his Lord and Master's return but he figured he could at least be kind enough to let Lady Celi know that something would happen to her sons.

"_Why though? Why should it matter to you if they find out what'll happen? There's no stopping it."_

Jeremiah groaned as he leaned against the wall, his fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "Because she needs to know." Jeremiah whispered. "She needs to prepare herself."

"_How does a mother prepare herself for her child's death? How exactly will you tell her that her youngest son will die while her oldest two will lose an eye and arm?"_

He didn't know the answers but he knew that he needed to at least give the Maoh a heads up. There were no issues in his mind when it came to telling Lady Celi directly what he had seen but when others asked there was only irritation to be felt. Maybe he should hold off on telling her seeing as not everything needed to be made public knowledge. Besides, it wasn't like it was going to happen immediately seeing as he was fairly certain that those children with the black hair so much like his weren't even born yet.

No, he'd tell her someday soon so she could begin to brace herself for the blow. "You look like you're thinking hard about something." A familiar voice commented patiently.

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed as he stared at Conrart, seeing the smug look on the man's face. "The hell do you want?" Jeremiah snapped at him.

If there was one thing that he could honestly say, it was that he didn't like the warmth that spread in his chest whenever Conrart looked at him. It was as if every time their eyes met, some part of him started screaming and a small part of that part died. The feelings were the same when Julia was around but at the same time they were different. "I needed to report to my mother and I was just looking for her when I saw you sitting there looking serious." Conrart responded before raising an eyebrow when he saw blood soaking through the other man's shirt. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Jeremiah responded quickly.

Conrart frowned slightly at the man's answer, knowing he answered far too quickly for nothing to have happened. "You sure? You're bleeding." Conrart stated simply.

"Why don't you bug somebody else?" Jeremiah snapped as he got to his feet.

"Because you're not safe here."

"I can handle myself!"

A grunt left Jeremiah's lips when Conrart grabbed his wrists and shoved him against the wall, brown eyes blazing angrily. Up close he could smell the natural scent of spices that radiated off of the raven-haired man and shivered as a feeling of anticipation grew within him again. _He looks… almost kissable._ Conrart jerked slightly in surprise at the sudden thought. When exactly did he start thinking that someone as irritating as Jeremiah could possibly be kissable?

Pushing away from him, Conrart frowned slightly as he turned and stormed away leaving the raven-haired man alone in the hallway. Shaking slightly from either adrenaline or relief, Jeremiah closed his eyes and slid down the wall as his knees gave out from beneath him. He could feel his heart racing against his chest, his stomach clenching in excitement.

Was this why that girl wanted him to meet up with Conrart? Had she ever tried to appear before the brunette? Why in the hell did she want him to be with Conrart? Why had she claimed that he needed them when it was painfully obvious he didn't want anything? Sighing irritably, Jeremiah decided to forgo telling Lady Celi his vision and just limped to his room with the full intentions of sleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He had known from the whispers that she was back and it was taking all his effort to not chase her down so he could follow her. _"But he'll do for now. If she was nearly as strong now as our Maoh will be, she'd be okay."_

"_She? Lady Celi?"_

"_No. The pretty lady."_

Who in the hell was that girl talking about? Lady Celi was pretty enough but she flat out said that it wasn't Lady Celi. Then who exactly was it? _The pretty lady… Julia maybe?_ Jeremiah shook his head slightly. Julia was pretty enough, he supposed, but she wasn't exactly the kind of woman he'd consider as a Maoh. A drill sergeant maybe seeing as she could twist an ear like nobody's business but a Moah?

"I heard there were some problems while I was away." A female voice suddenly said causing the man to jump.

"Damn it! Don't you know how to not sneak up on a man when he's thinking?" Jeremiah snapped in irritation. "Gods! You're just lucky I'm unarmed or I woulda slit your throat before you even realized your mistake."

Somehow she doubted it. His entire presence radiated that he was bothered by something but what could it be? Had he seen something while she was away that nobody had known about? "Do you want to take a walk with me, Jeremiah?" Julia asked pleasantly.

Grumbling softly as he stood up, Jeremiah folded his hands over the base of his skull as he walked with her. His eyes watched her cautiously before hardening slightly when he saw Conrart. "Lord Weller. I didn't know you were here." Julia said with a bright smile.

It was almost amusing watching how he was struggling to keep himself calm. "Only for a short while. Then we're being deployed for a few months." Conrart responded. "Hello, Jeremiah." "Weller."

He wasn't going to be so nice and from the entertained look that appeared briefly in the brunette's eyes, it was a challenge. "Jeremiah and I were just taking a walk around the castle grounds. Perhaps you'd like to join us?" Julia asked with a smile.

Was it seriously that hard not to get wrapped around that woman's finger? While he wasn't about to admit that Julia had him wrapped around her finger, he had no problem realizing when others were wrapped around another's finger. "I'd be glad to." Conrart replied smoothly.

Seemingly oblivious to the tense air between the two men, Julia smiled as they walked. "How bad were the casualties where you were stationed?" Jeremiah asked finally to no one in particular.

"Bad enough." Julia responded softly. "This war needs to end now. It causes nothing but pain."

"It's the same everywhere. Casualties are piling up." Conrart responded.

"Your uncle's the one that's too eager to throw us mutts into the front lines and let the pure ones sit back sipping tea." Jeremiah stated smoothly. "When the girl gets here I hardly think he's going to want to push any buttons."

"The girl? What girl?" Julia questioned.

"The poor bitch that's gonna replace me. Pretty twisted in the head if you ask me."

Julia looked in his direction, her eyes showing worry. "Will she harm anybody?" Julia inquired softly.

Jeremiah shrugged slightly before answering, "She's twisted in the head and had this strange fascination with little Lord Brat and some soldier."

"What soldier?" Conrart demanded.

"Hell if I know. All I know is that once that new Maoh shows up, she's gonna be following after him and there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Name, Jeremiah." There was caution in the brunette's eyes as if he was trying to determine if he should attempt to protect his country from a threat that wasn't even born yet.

"She's the summer snow as I am the winter sun."

Content with the information he had divulged them with, Jeremiah turned on his heel and walked away wondering just what had gotten into him and why there was a sudden feeling that something in the distant future had been changed. Whether it was for the better he couldn't say, but he knew that in one way or another somebody would benefit.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I'm actually enjoying watching Conrart and Jeremiah go from "I hate you" to "Why do I want to kiss him?" and I acknowledge that things are moving kinda quick between them but I hate trying to keep track of time. So read and review and I'll see you guys sometime next week!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild; Thanks for the review! Sadly I gotta work this whole weekend and won't be back until Monday so I won't be able to work on chapter nine until then but chapter eight is done so I'm happy. Anyway, there's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

If there was one emotion that Conrart was fairly certain every half Mazoku felt, it was pure anger. That anger increased when there were those that insisted on fighting against helping defend their cause, against proving their loyalty. Right now, the one person he was angry at was that damned Jeremiah.

It hadn't taken long since his prediction about the summer snow girl to reach Stoffel's ears and from what he had understood, the noble had spent about eight hours straight trying to pry the information from the raven. Before the eighth hour could pass, Jeremiah had apparently gotten fed up with the interrogation and shoved some horrifying prediction into Stoffel's head before managing to escape.

Conrart didn't know what exactly his uncle had seen but he knew from the intense glares of pure hate that was being directed towards him and the others like him, it wasn't something that he'd want to know about. It was just something that he'd need to watch his back over if he didn't want to get beaten within an inch of his life, Maoh's son or not. "Go away!" Jeremiah shouted through the closed door.

"Open the door, Jeremiah!" Conrart shouted back.

"Go to hell!"

Frowning in irritation, Conrart picked the lock and entered the room fully determined to yell at the other man. All of his irritation melted away, however, when he saw the cuts and bruises that adorned Jeremiah's exposed skin. "What happened?" Conrart questioned.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Jeremiah snapped as he grabbed his shirt, flinching as he attempted to put it back on.

Conrart grabbed the material and threw it to the floor in favor of inspecting the man's wounds. "What happened?" Conrart asked.

Jeremiah frowned and huffed angrily as he looked away, his crimson eyes shining softly in the pale candlelight. "The hell would you care for? You're related to that bastard." Jeremiah muttered.

"Don't you remember? We're in the same boat." Conrart responded. "We have an obligation to this country-"

"I have no obligations to your country!" Jeremiah snapped at him.

Without thinking, Conrart shoved his lips against the other man's, feeling him stiffen slightly before apparently deciding to give in. He could feel Jeremiah's fingers tangle in his hair as their kiss grew more heated, blunt nails digging into the other's scalp. When they finally parted for air, their bodies burned with a hunger that was as old as time. "You need to stop being so angry. That's when you look the best." Conrart murmured softly.

Jeremiah inwardly shivered as he glared hatefully at Conrart, wondering just what exactly was going on in the brunette's head. "You're an arrogant bastard." Jeremiah said softly.

"Careful or I'll kiss you again." Conrart warned the raven.

"Is that the threat you make when your little brother starts up or do you just dodge those fire lions of his?" Jeremiah challenged. "He's going to die. The Originators will kill him and there will be nothing you or anybody else can do to stop it."

The raven grunted when Conrart wrapped a hand around his neck, squeezing tightly enough to warn the man to keep quiet. "Don't you _ever_ assume that what's dead can be brought back." Conrart hissed angrily. "I will not let my little brother die."

"Even though he treats you like shit?"

Conrart's brown eyes were cold as he stared at the other man, his entire body tense with anger. "He is still my little brother and nothing's going to change that." Conrart stated coolly. "I swear that I won't allow my little brother to die."

It was pointless fighting against something that would happen but still he was determined to try? What in the world made Conrart so absolutely positive that he could stop what was already known to someday happen? "You're an idiot." Jeremiah sighed as he shoved Conrart's hand away. "You realize that, right?"

Smirking softly, Conrart nodded slightly. "I must be if I'm willingly putting up with your attitude." Conrart responded smoothly.

"Bastard."

"My parents were legally married when I was born."

"Fuck you."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He hated the knowledge that all those he had taught were going to the battlefields only to die. Half of them, he knew, would die and most of them would die by an enemy's hand. None of them, however, would ever walk out of this war the same way ever again.

Gunter wasn't entirely sure why he had come to the castle although he suspected it was to see how his students were all doing. His concerned eyes flickered over the hardened and weary faces of the soldiers that sat trying to rest their weary bodies before they were sent out again. Shinou, how could this madness be allowed to continue on for so long? Would there ever come a day where there would be no wars to be fought?

Violet eyes flickered over to a solitary figure that sat on a tree branch watching him carefully. A chill went through the man's body as their eyes met before the solitary figure jumped down and retreated into the almost threatening castle. It was almost remarkable how quickly the castle had gone from being comforting to being a threatening force.

There was a smell of desperation within the castle although Gunter wasn't entirely sure where the smell was coming from. Was it coming from the soldiers that were desperate to prove where they stood or was there something else going on within this castle? "Gunter! What are you doing here?" Joy crossed Lady Celi's face when she spotted the man.

Gunter bowed slightly to her before answering, "I was in the area and thought I'd see how Conrart is doing."

A look of worry crossed the blonde woman's eyes before she answered, "He's doing as well as anybody can expect, I suppose. He's taken an interest in Jeremiah."

Jeremiah? That seer everybody was talking about? "I see. So he's made himself a new friend?" Gunter questioned.

"If you'd call them that. I think they spend more time shouting and glaring at each other than anything." A smile spread across Lady Celi's face. "I actually think they're good for each other."

Shinou don't let the woman get any ideas to hook the two half-Mazoku men up. The last thing anybody needed was a wartime romance when there was no time for romance. "Of course." Gunter said, not fully sure he wanted to believe the woman. "I'm sure they were allowed to meet for a very good reason."

What that reason was, however, was an entirely different matter.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Conrart's brown eyes narrowed as he stumbled back, resisting the temptation to just stab the soldier and be done with it. He knew full well that the soldier was full Mazoku and that if he did anything, it'd be his hide that got landed in jail. Whoever claimed that the law was fair to everybody clearly was on the side that was favored. "What? Is your filth weakening you?" The soldier sneered coldly. "Half-breed filth."

If he had any less patience for the stupidity of others and if he was convinced he could escape death, Conrart would have killed the soldier. Instead he straightened himself up and replied smoothly, "Humans are stubborn. Where you would possibly give up, I would continue trying until I succeeded. That's the difference between you and I."

Turning calmly, the brunette began to walk away only to be punched and sent flying to the ground. Anger flared in the brunette as he attacked, his hands curled into fists. Before he could make contact with the soldier, two pairs of hands grabbed him and jerked him back. His eyes flashed angrily as he was sent to the ground with somebody arms wrapping around his torso, pinning his arms against him while their legs wrapped around his. "I suggest you return to your squad." A familiar voice said with an air of false pleasantries.

"Give me a reason to listen to half-breed filth like you!" The soldier snapped coldly.

"This bastard isn't going to be fighting forever and the moment he stops is the moment I make it so you die a horrible death!" Conrart heard Jeremiah snap before he grunted in pain. "Bastard! You don't shove your bony ass into a guy's crotch like that!"

There was a moment's satisfaction before Conrart watched as the solider stormed away, clearly not wanting to test Jeremiah's abilities. "That was a pretty good bluff." Josak said as he helped Conrart up.

"Who in the hell said I was bluffing?" Jeremiah snapped back before breathing heavily. "Weller, you have got to have the boniest ass I've ever felt."

Conrart's eyes narrowed. "Why were you feeling my ass? Better yet, who asked you two to step in?" Conrart demanded.

"Kicking ass just isn't worth a death sentence." Josak told him. "Jeremiah came hunting me down saying that you were going to get killed."

Conrart stared at Jeremiah and saw the look within his eyes. "Whatever happened to you can't change the future?" Conrart questioned calmly.

"You're needed in the future. Nothing more." Jeremiah stated simply. "Now that this mess is done, I'm out of here. Don't get killed or she's gonna find someone that's a hopeless mess."

Tangling his fingers in his hair as he stared at them with calculating eyes before dropping his hand and leaving. "He's kind of an interesting guy, don't you think?" Josak asked with a grin.

"Spy material?" Conrart questioned.

"No. I was just thinking how funny it is that he doesn't like anybody and yet he willingly comes to save our hides."

While Conrart wanted to say that Jeremiah was ultimately watching his own back, Conrart couldn't help but wonder just what exactly was going on in his head. "Have you ever heard of some girl that's called the summer snow?" Conrart questioned finally.

"Nope, can't say I have. Why? You thinking about writing some kind of story after this war cause I'm gonna tell you something that's very important."

"What?"

"Don't. Your stories suck."

Raising an eyebrow at the blue-eyed man, Conrart smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to. No, it was just something that Jeremiah said a little while ago that's been bugging me." Conrart responded.

"If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks. Come on, let's see if we can't find out where we're going to get sent to next."

Feeling the muscular man's hand clap him on the back, the two men left the area almost wondering if their next assignment would get them killed or not.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why in the hell had he warned that blue-eyed guy that Conrart was going to get killed?_ Because you like him. That's why you decided to attempt to change what you know shouldn't be messed with._ A voice commented calmly.

Lies! He didn't care about Conrart at all! Jeremiah closed his eyes tightly as he fought back the knowledge that he did like the guy. He just wasn't comfortable expressing that he liked anybody, choosing instead to be a pain in their butts. "Go away. I can't." Jeremiah whispered weakly.

_You can't deny it forever. Sooner or later something's gonna happen and you two are going to say that you like each other._ If it were possible, he was going to murder that voice. He had absolutely no feelings for Conrart Weller that extended past dislike! He didn't care how good the man smelled or how nice it had felt to have the brunette in his arms.

Hitting his head against the wall, Jeremiah groaned. While he hated to admit it and would outwardly deny it, he actually liked the irritating brunette. There was just no getting around that but he supposed he had a greater question to answer. What would he do if Conrart felt the same way?

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Haha, it's so amusing watching Jeremiah try to deny what he knows is true. Oh well, his overall personality just says "I may feel this, but I'll act like this anway." He's such a loveable doorknob. So next chapter something fun's gonna happen but ya'll have to wait until next week to find out so until then, read and review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Conrart will eventually get it through his thick skull how he feels about Jeremiah (with a little help from rumors and Gwendal) so all ye who happened to read "Summer Snow" will probably remember that little discussion and the nickname. Anyway, here's this week's chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

_**Chapter warning: Yaoi lemon!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

He knew they both probably weren't in their right state of mind but it didn't matter. Conrart felt his heart racing in his chest as his calloused fingers brushed over the other man's skin, feeling the scabbed cuts and muscles flexing softly beneath otherwise smooth skin. The smell of horses filled his senses telling the brunette that his partner had been riding shortly before their argument began.

There was nothing to tell him how they had gone from yelling at each other to this. All he knew was that one moment he and Jeremiah had been arguing as per usual and that now they were kissing and biting each other. "Stop teasing, bastard!" Jeremiah panted, his eyes flashing with drunken passion.

Conrart smirked as he pulled at the other man's clothes, uncaring of where the articles of clothing landed as they flew over his shoulder. "Shut up." Conrart responded as his own clothes were thrown to the floor.

Jeremiah closed his eyes as their lips met again, his own lips parting when he felt the brunette's tongue tracing his lips. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a silent battle for dominance as they moved from the wall and towards the bed. He had to admit that his partner had some interesting talent when it came to this kind of thing. Maybe this was why that horrid girl wanted the soldier.

A hiss left the man's lips as he felt Conrart's fingers wrap around his length and slowly begin pumping him. Soft pants left Jeremiah's lips as he dug his nails into Conrart's shoulders before wrapping his own fingers around the brunette's length. "Stop fucking teasing." Jeremiah snarled softly at him.

Jeremiah's back arched when Conrart squeezed just as a finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle, his eyes closing tightly as Conrart slowly moved the digit in and out of him. "Relax." Conrart murmured softly. "Relax your body or else it'll hurt more."

He could feel the anxiety in Jeremiah's body as Conrart worked to relax the raven's muscles. After what seemed like an eternity, Conrart added another finger and began scissoring the man to prepare him for what was coming. When he was comfortable with two, Conrart added a third.

He could feel his muscles burning as his partner stuck another finger in him, his thoughts growing foggier and foggier with each passing moment. When he felt the brunette's fingers leave his body, a whine left Jeremiah's lips. "Come on already." Jeremiah panted as he watched the brunette through half-lidded eyes.

Conrart spat into his hand and stared at Jeremiah as he slicked himself up before grabbing the raven's legs and throwing them over his shoulders. Carefully lining himself up, the brown-eyed man claimed Jeremiah's lips before pushing himself past the tight ring of muscle.

Tears slipped from Jeremiah's tightly closed eyes as pain shot up his spine, his entire body stiffening. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," whispered Conrart as he slowly kissed the raven's tears away.

Jeremiah's breaths came in short, labored pants as he slowly relaxed before giving an experimental roll of his hips. Taking it as a sign that his partner was ready, Conrart slowly began moving while watching for any signs that he needed to stop. Seeing none after several small thrusts, he began to pick up the pace.

The sound of Jeremiah's small grunts and cries were music to Conrart's ears as he lightly bit the other man while searching for that one spot that he knew would drive Jeremiah insane. When the man gave out a loud cry and frantically moved his hips trying to get him to strike the spot again, Conrart knew he had found it. Gripping the crimson-eyed man's hips tightly, Conrart began his assault on Jeremiah's prostate.

All thoughts that attempted to form in his mind were melting away to the gibberish that was currently leaving his lips. Pleasure wracked his entire body as he clawed and bit Conrart, pleading for him to continue his assault. He didn't know how anybody could understand him at this point but he didn't care just as long as the pleasure continued.

White stars danced across the man's eyelids as he suddenly released, his seed splashing between their bodies. Conrart's hips moved roughly against his rear before they were pressed together as he released into the man. With their breaths coming in ragged pants, Conrart carefully pulled out before collapsing onto the man. "The hell were we even fighting about, Weller?" Jeremiah asked after several minutes of attempting to breathe normally.

"I don't remember."

"Typical bastard."

"Jeremiah?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Feeling Conrart pull him closer so Jeremiah's back was to his chest, the two men slowly drifted off into a sleep where nobody judged them for existing.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A couple weeks passed and never before had Jeremiah experienced such a strong temptation to murder everybody. Rumors were now going around the castle that he and Conrart were going to elope to some human nation just so they could be together. While Jeremiah personally didn't care how he was treated, it irritated him to no end to see that more of the 'pure' soldiers were watching Conrart with greater suspicion.

A low growl left the raven's lips as he lightly poked a darkening bruise on his jaw. Who would have thought that Lord Brat would have packed such a punch? "Are the rumors true, Jeremiah?" Damn it. How did she know where to find him?

"Does it matter, Julia?" Jeremiah asked calmly. "Either way, Conrart would still be watched."

Julia put a hand on the man's shoulder before answering, "You're changing from the person I met to the person I see now."

"Change isn't always good."

"No, but the change that you're going through now is. You may not feel it, but-"

_Julia and some others were riding down the road when suddenly the woman's eyes closed and she fell off. Voices cried out in shock and worry before fading away to nothing._

Julia's hand suddenly jerked back as she stared at Jeremiah, hearing his soft pants. "Did you see that?" Jeremiah asked softly.

"Yes. Was that…"

"Yeah. Your death." Jeremiah forced a smile. "Think of this way, lady, you don't die bloody."

He didn't know why he felt the need to comfort the woman but as he stared at her, he could see that something had happened before. "You've seen your reincarnation before, right?" Julia asked softly.

"Yeah. A girl that's messed up in the head. Got one hell of a temper."

"Have… Have you ever seen who I'll become?"

He wanted to tell her that he didn't know but as he stared at Julia, his reincarnation's words suddenly came back. "Yes." Jeremiah answered softly.

"Is my reincarnation someone good?"

"I don't know. My reincarnation seems to like him though."

Julia nodded slightly before answering, "Please do not tell anybody. Shinou has a plan for all of us and if it's his will for us to meet again, then I know we will."

Jeremiah sighed as he stood up and put a hand on Julia's head, nearly smiling at the look of surprise on her face. "Yeah, but we all change. For better or for worse." Jeremiah responded. "Don't worry, lady. I can tell when people suffer when they die and you ain't gonna suffer. You're too pure for that."

A small smile spread across Julia's face as she nodded slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "Excuse me."

When she had left his line of sight, Jeremiah sighed to himself before hitting his knuckles against his forehead. He hated watching the pain that always filled someone after he showed them how they were going to die. What made it worse, perhaps, was that he didn't even mean to show Julia. Her death had been the last thing on his mind and now she was going to be riddled with guilt trying to get her affairs put in order before her death.

He just supposed it'd be a question of which one of them died first and how much longer they had left in this world. Surprisingly those were questions he didn't want to know the answer to.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, I actually felt a bit guilty about having Julia get a glimpse of her death and my muse spent time trying to claim that she knew she was going to die anyway so why not give her a glimpse anyway? Then I ended up being surprised when Jeremiah attempted to offer comfort to Julia regarding the whole thing so that was nice. Anyway, read and review and we'll see you guys next week! Ja ne!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! I assure you that Conrart will eventually fess up. Not much to say about this chapter other than Gwendal has a little chat with Conrart and that the interesting nickname makes yet another appearance so that put a grin on my face. Two chapters left until the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Conrart would have been lying if he said he was surprised that his older brother was looking into the rumors. He wouldn't have been lying, however, if he admitted to being surprised when Gwendal told him to saddle up his horse and that they were going to go for a ride. Ever since the war's beginning, the eldest brother had been more concerned with ensuring the survival of the troops and protecting their homeland.

Casting a glance over at his stoic brother revealed nothing about the older man's thoughts although Conrart did spot are slight twitch of Gwendal's eyebrow. "Do you want to explain why I'm hearing rumors that you and that seer are planning on eloping?" Gwendal questioned.

Did he tell his brother that he had slept with Jeremiah or did he keep it a secret? "I don't see why I need to explain something that's false." Conrart responded.

"Connie, tell me the truth."

A small frown crossed Conrart's features as he stared at his brother. It wasn't a secret that he hated that nickname since it usually meant he was in deep trouble. "Jeremiah and I got into another argument except this time we both weren't completely sober. We ended up having sex." Conrart said with a small frown. "Not that it's any of your business."

Gwendal resisted the urge to flinch at the idea of his younger brother actually having sex with _anybody_ let alone a demon seer that was said to be the embodiment of the Originators. At least he had one other little brother that was too damn hotheaded for anybody to consider for more than two seconds. "And you two decided to elope once the war's done?" Gwendal questioned.

"He'll be dead within a year. He's already seen the person he'll be next and I guess that means his time's about out."

If anybody could discover such an interesting detail about a species, it was Conrart. "You're absolutely positive that he's not lying to you?" Gwendal inquired patiently.

"Yes. I don't think he's entirely sure how he really feels about the whole dying topic. On the one hand I think he'll embrace it but on the other I think he's afraid of finding out just how his incarnation got to how she is."

Immediately Gwendal looked at his brother. "She?" Gwendal repeated with a questioning tone.

Conrart nodded before answering, "All he really said about her is that she's the summer snow and that he's the winter sun."

It had to be a code for something although Gwendal wasn't entirely sure he knew what it was. "Placing the subject of the seer's reincarnation to the side for now, what exactly are your plans relationship wise?" Gwendal questioned. "I'm only asking because I need to be prepared to deal with any and all possible outcomes."

Naturally and he was fairly certain that one of the solutions his brother would probably be thinking was to deny being brothers with him. While Conrart knew that Gwendal probably wouldn't, there was still that possibility. After all, Wolfram had basically severed ties with him. "I don't know. I do like him, Gwendal, but I don't think it's the kind of liking that anybody would accept."

"Which kind of liking is that?"

"Hating to the point of love."

He knew there was reason that he didn't get involved with his brothers' love lives and as Gwendal listened to his brother's pitiful explanation of how he really felt, he knew that there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever get involved again. "You don't really plan on eloping, do you?" Gwendal asked.

"No."

"Not planning on getting married?"

"One of us would be dead before that happened."

At least he didn't have to worry about his brother getting married just yet. He didn't think anybody outside of their family would happily behave and resist finding a way to ruin the whole event. Closing his eyes for a moment, Gwendal nodded slightly. "Fine, but just remember that he has no loyalty to anybody but himself and the Originators. If he can find a way to bring them back, he will." Gwendal warned his brother.

"I know. I just don't think he's the type that'll do it."

Now Gwendal just hoped that Conrart was right.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Their eyes were cold but he didn't feel the coldness. Instead he felt worry for Conrart. Why had he been taken away so suddenly with no words? What did Lord von Voltaire want with Conrart?

Why did he even care?

Jeremiah huffed slightly in irritation knowing full well the reason why he cared. He actually liked the bastard and maybe deep down was in love with the moron. He really needed to get his thoughts and feelings in order. What was the point in falling in love if he was going to die shortly? Was it his human counterpart wanting some affection?

Cool crimson eyes stared at Stoffel before flickering over to Lady Celi. Her eyes held warmth and even understanding. "You saw something earlier. What was it?" Stoffel demanded.

"I see a lot of things." Jeremiah responded smoothly.

Did the man even realize that his visions were becoming more and more messed up as time passed? If so, then he must not have cared. "Tell us!" Stoffel shouted.

"Your constant demands for me to look at whatever in the hell you want to see regarding the battles in this stupid, meaningless war is really beginning to piss me off. It was bad enough that I was already seeing shit that I didn't really want to know but now my visions are getting fucked up beyond belief!" Jeremiah shouted back, crimson eyes flashing angrily with a burning hatred stronger than anything he had ever felt.

"You will tell-"

"Go to hell and stay there! I have _no_ obligations to this country! As soon as I find out what I want, the bastards-" Jeremiah stopped himself, fear suddenly filling his being.

Maybe it was the fear that reflected in his eyes, but she could see plainly that the man was keeping some kind of secret. What was it that was so terrible that he felt he needed to find out for himself instead of asking for help? What was it that terrified the crimson-eyed man so badly that he'd stop in the middle of a sentence?

Almost as if somebody had taken all the anger from the man's body, Lady Celi watched as Jeremiah stepped back a couple of steps. She could see the caution in his eyes as if he weren't certain about something important that she was missing. Was he looking for something or someone?

She watched as the man quickly left the room, fear radiating from his body. "There's something suspicious about him." Stoffel commented suspiciously.

"He's afraid. Don't ask anything of him for a while." Lady Celi responded.

"If he can tell us something that will help us win-"

"Leave him for now." Her voice was that of a mother that meant business and it was that tone that Stoffel learned to listen to.

Staring coldly in the direction that Jeremiah had gone, Stoffel began figuring out how exactly he was going to find out everything that he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Right, so let's all remember that Lady Celi's "mommy mode" isn't to be mesed with. So anyway, I hope everybody had a good Thanksgiving and I should be updating on time next week so ja ne! Read and review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! This chapter should answer your question so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The moon shone softly in the midnight sky, a soft yet piercing red circling the pale orb. Jeremiah's heart raced as he remembered what the red in the moon signified. Somebody was going to die soon and he had a sinking feeling he knew who it would be. Time was running out for him and Julia both and he could do nothing to push their times back so they could spend more time with those they loved and cherished.

With their deaths he knew that this war would soon end. She would return to this place as a talent less idiot and take her place as this country's king. What good would come from her ruling this land? How many wounds could heal because of her gentle hand guiding them to the world she envisioned?

He thought back to earlier when he had allowed his fear to show through. He had seen his murderer arriving in the castle and knew that within the hour, his vision would come to pass. Then within the next two or three days, Jeremiah knew he would be killed.

"I thought you'd be up here."

Jeremiah felt his heart skip a beat as he glanced back at Conrart, seeing the calm expression on the man's face. "You'll be leaving soon, right?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Yeah."

"You realize that the outlook isn't good for you guys. Not this time."

"I know but what choice do we have? There isn't one soldier that doesn't want to prove our loyalty."

A coldness covered Jeremiah as he felt his heart clench tightly. Should he confess what he truly felt or should he keep it quiet? Conrart's future was fuzzy now despite knowing that he would be there for him and Julia when they were reincarnated. "Conrart-"

"Wait. Before you say anything, I want to tell you something important. I know you may not feel the same way but I need to tell you."

Caution showed in the man's eyes as they stared at each other. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Conrart looked almost afraid. "Well, spit it out. I'm not reaching down your throat to pull out whatever in the hell you want to say." Jeremiah snapped at him.

"I love you."

Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other, the words hanging between them. "Is your head on loose or something?" Jeremiah questioned. "You people don't confess your love to people like me! You people just beat and murder us!"

Conrart pulled the man to his feet and held him as he pressed their lips together. "When are you going to stop lumping the rest of us in with the ones that hurt you?" Conrart asked softly. "When are you going to see that I truly do love you?"

"I thought you were in love with Julia." Jeremiah whispered as he moved back so his back was resting against the wall.

"You've been listening to the rumors."

Chills went through Jeremiah's body as he felt Conrart's hands and lips on his body, sending waves of comfort and desire rushing through him. "Conrart, wait. I need to tell you something." Jeremiah whispered, trying to get the brunette to stop before he lost all train of thought.

Immediately Conrart stopped. Didn't the raven feel the same way? Had he let himself believe that somebody actually wanted a romantic relationship with him? "You don't feel the same way." Conrart said flatly.

"I can't say that I need to tell you something without you immediately thinking I don't feel the same way?" Jeremiah snapped. "You're such an idiot! I do love you, you moronic bastard!"

"Then what'd you need to tell me?"

"Right now, I don't think it'd be good for us to pursue a relationship with each other." Jeremiah touched Conrart's face. "Somebody's coming and they're going to kill me. I didn't want to fall in love knowing that we'd never have a chance."

Conrart held the man's hand in his own before answering, "We have now. You're keeping something a secret, Jeremiah, and I know it's hurting you. Tell me what you're looking for and I'll help you find it."

Even hearing his words made Jeremiah's heart ache. "Come back here alive, Conrart Weller. Survive. Live. When the time comes, you'll find out what happened and you'll help my wounds heal."

"Tell me now."

"I can't. Let me tell the truth to your Lady Mother first so she knows. When the time is right, when we're together again, I will tell you everything that happened the day my village was destroyed."

"Why tell my mother and not me?" Conrart demanded.

"Because you need to survive this battle and you need to return here. There's a place you'll go to that's far away from this place. In that faraway place, you'll find what you're looking for and in a place across the country, I'll be waiting."

Why was he being so cryptic all of a sudden? What was going on that Jeremiah just wasn't sharing? "What's going on?" There was a look in the brunette's eyes that held worry and determination to find out.

Jeremiah softly kissed Conrart's lips before answering, "Do you remember, Conrart, when I told you about the girl hidden in winter?"

"Yes."

"I will be her. She's insane, Conrart, because of what will happen. Everything that could ever happen to any given race will happen to her." A tear slipped from Jeremiah's eyes. "She will be the summer snow. Julia will be the moon. Even Daikenja will walk with us and he will be the sun."

"Why are you telling me?" Conrart asked softly.

"Because you will be summoned to Shinou's Temple and you will be entrusted with a soul. You could take that soul, place it in an unborn child and raise it to fit your needs, but you will not. You will take that soul to a faraway land and bestow it upon a loving couple."

"Whose soul?"

"Julia's. She will die in this war and I will die shortly before her. You must not die, Conrart. Our reincarnations will need you unlike any other before." Jeremiah smiled a little. "Let's face it, Julia's reincarnation's going to be a total idiot and will need saving from himself."

Conrart couldn't help but laugh a little before answering, "And yet yours is going to be insane."

"And a bit on the abusive side but that's beside the point." Jeremiah's fingers brushed through Conrart's hair. "I know you want to help me now but you can't. I cannot allow you to endanger your life to protect mine."

"Jeremiah!"

"If you love me, Conrart Weller, you will me go and I will return to you in a body that can give you everything you want that I cannot give you in this body." Jeremiah's eyes glistened with the unshed tears that Conrart felt he was crying in his heart.

"I love you." Conrart whispered softly. "Tell me the name of the person that will kill you and I'll destroy them."

Jeremiah smiled softly. "No," he murmured, "because he will be needed. Be patient and you will have your chance."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"One thing."

"Anything. Tell me what you want."

Softly brushing his lips against Conrart's, Jeremiah smiled faintly. "I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me and I want to scream out for all to hear that you and I are forever."

"You realize I'm leaving in two days."

"Then make tonight count." Jeremiah smiled as he lightly nipped Conrart's nose. "After all, I have no obligations to your country but only to myself."

Feeling as if he had been lured once more into one of their arguments, Conrart roughly grabbed the man and pressed him against the wall. Before his mind went into automatic mode, Conrart smirked at the interesting noises of pleasure that began to leave Jeremiah's lips.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

No words were spoken as Jeremiah watched the soldiers leave for battle, their armor looking exactly as he had foreseen. No child would even wear those but still they chose to wear them with pride. Conrart would survive and so would that orange-haired idiot friend of his. They would be the only two that would be able to return to this place, this hellish prison.

It would take time, Jeremiah knew, for these wounds of today to heal tomorrow. As he stared up at the glaring sun, a sudden sense of understanding filled him. If he were to be the summer snow tomorrow, then today he would be considered to be the winter sun. Where he felt as much passion as the sun's heat in winter today, he knew when tomorrow came he would be as strange as snow that fell in summer.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Next week will hold the final chapter! I had a couple weeks to get over the fact that the end has come for this fic so I'm not too upset over it. So I'll see you guys next week!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! This is the final chapter of "Winter Sun" for everybody. Umm, I'm currently working on a little oneshot for Yuuram (that's still in production and may be up either later today or next Friday) but I want to get this round of updates done first. So let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

-Jeremiah's POV-

"Tell the Maoh what you see!"

I bow slightly to Lady Celi and offer her a small smile. I know that she hates this war. Two of her sons are fighting and a third wants to join up. Thank Shinou that he's still thought of as a child and is impulsive enough that nobody's willing to let him out of their sight. "When I see something, then I'll tell the Maoh after she tells me to tell her." I inform him. "The last time I checked, Lord von Spitzwig, you were not the Maoh. Lady Celi is."

"I know you've seen something!" Stoffel's beginning to get angry. Good. Let him throw his damn tantrum.

I look at Lady Celi and I see her nod slightly. She wants to know what I've seen. This war isn't kind to her. She hasn't been sleeping very well due to worrying about everybody and it's obvious that she tries to keep it from showing. "Please tell us, Jeremiah." Lady Celi tells me with a small nod.

"Very well." I confirm with a small sigh. "I have seen a child born as the month of July dies. By his side, I have seen the Great Wise Man of Double Black as well as a child hidden in winter."

"What significance do they have?" Stoffel demands.

A small smile spreads across my lips as I look at him. I'm not telling him what significance they have. I'm not going to let him control anybody like he's doing with Lady Celi. They won't know it but I will protect the ones that are not yet born. I'll keep them safe and sound until their arrival.

They won't know my name nor will they know my face. They won't know that I kept them safe from Stoffel and from everybody else. Stoffel's intimidating when he has any amount of time to plot and I'm almost afraid to find out what happens when he plots for years.

There's so many ways that I could take advantage of their fears and some part of me longs to do it. However, I know better than to take advantage of their fears. I am the Maoh's eyes and the one whose eyes beckon the truth from amongst lies. My crimson eyes, the one thing that keeps me apart from the other Mazoku, are beacons that shine through an everlasting darkness.

It's my crimson eyes that the others fear because they know that I could look into their futures on a mere whim and see how they'll die. Some even say that those like me have the ability to manipulate the future to suit whoever's needs. If that's true then I'd like to learn how so I can buy myself just a little more time.

As I leave the throne room, I can hear the whispers that follow. Tonight will be the last night that I spend amongst the living and in a short time, Julia will die.

-End POV-

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The storm raged and yet they still had agreed to meet. It had been their hope that the storm would keep anybody from hearing anything that they might decide to do. He could hardly wait for his lover to appear.

Jeremiah waited anxiously for his lover to arrive and stood up when the door opened. His face went from happy to furious when he saw who had entered the room. "Father." Jeremiah said softly.

The man with cold eyes entered the room, his tall build seemingly filling the entire room. "You were planning on telling her." The man said coldly.

"The Maoh deserves to know the truth about the officer that had an entire village destroyed and shifted the blame to humans!" Jeremiah shouted in anger.

It was clear from the heaviness in the room that something was going to happen. "You told them a vision." The man snarled.

"Yes, and they will stop you."

"You seem to believe that."

"The one hidden in snow will be your daughter. She will show them and the one born as July dies will help her make them see the truth." Jeremiah snarled. "My sister will carry my hatred and my soul. I will be her as she will be me."

The man grabbed hold of Jeremiah and the two struggled desperately with one trying to escape while the other held the intentions of murdering his own son. "I have no daughters." The man snarled.

"You will. You'll give into your weakness and you will sire her before you abandon her. Your firstborn will watch her suffering and she will take the revenge that I desire."

The man cried out in fury as he shoved Jeremiah as hard as he could, the dark haired man stumbling backwards towards the edge. He caught himself before the reached the edge, his crimson eyes flashing in anger. It was too late to run and as the man approached he knew that there was no running. If he ran then he would die. If he stayed then he would die. Either way he was dead but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The two struggled again before the man with cold eyes threw Jeremiah over the edge. As he fell, Jeremiah's eyes closed and a smile crossed his lips. He would have a second chance through the one that his father would sire when he could no longer resist his own weakness.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The sounds of an infant's hungry cries filled the alley, desperately calling for someone to fill the gnawing void in its stomach. Startled crimson eyes stared up at the gray clouds, the newborn infant cold now that the blood-soaked shirt had cooled. She didn't know where the warm darkness had gone or why the soft thudding noise had suddenly stopped. All she knew was that she was cold and hungry.

An old man came out of the back of the restaurant having heard the infant's wails and peeked into the dumpster, his dark brown eyes widening in surprise. "Hush, little one." He murmured in Spanish as he wrapped the wailing infant in his stained apron. "Where's your mama?"

The infant stopped crying, crimson eyes staring up at him in amazement before another sharp pain of hunger made itself known. "From now on," murmured the old man as he carried her into the restaurant, "you're name is Nieve. Snow."

"_It's your story now, little sister. Write it well and be sure to find her. Never forget that he came back to us. Remember: I love you."_

Where the child was the summer snow, he would be forever the winter sun. He'd shine bright but the heat of his temper would never melt the cold hatred that covered the land like the winter snow. This child, Jeremiah had known since the beginning, would be the summer snow and hide in the blinding and numbing cold that the world would provide.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I actually think that turned out fairly well. The one thing that bugged me with this chapter was that there was something missing and it wasn't until last night that I figured it out so it got added moments before the chapter got uploaded. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
